everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuki-no-Ōkoku
' Tsuki-no-Ōkoku' (月の王国), also known as the Moon Kingdom, is a location in the Ever After High universe. It is not located on Earth, but on the Moon. Description Tsuki-no-Ōkoku is a large kingdom that spans the various large maria of the moon. In contrast to the real-life Moon, the lands in these maria are fertile, where moon trees grow. There are also large fields where a multitude of lunar crops are grown. Located in the Mare Insularum (the Sea of Islands) is the capital, Tsuki-no-Miyako (月の都/京), or the Moon Capital. This is the largest city on the moon. Many strange animals are found on the moon. The most common of these is the moon rabbit, which is known for pounding rice cakes. Moon rabbits make more rice cakes than they can possibly eat, so they are usually more than willing to give some to the Lunarians. Another notable wild animal from the moon is the gansa, a kind of wild swan that can travel between the moon and the earth. Gansa are bigger than earth swans and can carry heavy loads. Flocks of gansa are able to carry people between the earth and the moon. Many beautiful plants can be found here. The most famous of these is the lunar cherry blossom, which has dazzling pinkish-white flowers that give off light. These trees evolved from cherry trees that were bought from Earth in ancient times. People The citizens of Tsuki-no-Ōkoku are often called Lunarians by outsiders. They resemble the people of Japan in terms of physical appearance, though they have a much greater variety of hair colors, with silver being an especially common color. Their lifespans are long, with an average of 300 years. They have the ability to breathe on the moon without needing protective gear. Access Travel to the moon is permitted through the use of spaceships and lunar airships, which were invented on the moon. Fairy aircraft built in Féerie can also access the moon. Capital The capital of Tsuki-no-Ōkoku, Tsuki-no-Miyako, is a dazzling metropolis. The city contains many skyscrapers, many of which are built in traditional Japanese architectural styles. In the center of the city is the palace, where the king and queen live. Sights in the capital include: *The Celestial Theater. This is where locals go to see plays and other types of theatrics, including bunraku. *The Moon Carillon. The tower's exterior is a perfect replica of the Ryōunkaku Tower (which no longer exists). This tower is popular with tourists, Atop the tower is a huge carillon of bells, which ring automatically every three hours. The times are 3:00, 6:00, 9:00, and 12:00 (both AM and PM). *The Moon Tower. Based on the Tokyo Tower, this is another popular tourist location. *The Moon Skytree. The recently-completed radio tower is based on the Tokyo Skytree. *Harajukutsuki. This is a popular shopping district where malls containing contemporary lunar fashions can be found. *The Lunar Rabbit Garden. This is a beautiful, expansive garden where one can have a picnic, take photographs, and feed the local moon rabbits. Category:Locations Category:NibiruMul's Locations